disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oh, There You Are, Perry
"Oh, There You Are, Perry" is the first half of the thirty-sixth episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis When Phineas and Ferb think Perry is lost, they use the power of music to find him. Meanwhile, Candace, who fears she is at fault for Perry's disappearance, combs the Tri-State area to find him. As it turns out, Doofenshmirtz has been downgraded to a low-level threat and Perry has been reassigned to a more dangerous villain and a new family. Plot Phineas and Ferb are sleeping, Phineas holding Perry under his arm. Perry goes over to Ferb's bed but receives a signal saying "Code Red" on his spy watch. When Ferb realizes that Perry is gone, Perry replaces himself with a log to reassure him. Perry then goes downstairs to enter his lair, but runs into Candace on the way, who hasn't been able to sleep after eating a peach and pumpernickel sandwich. He reverts to his domestic house-pet disguise just after Candace trips over him. She throws him outside, saying "For an animal that doesn't do much, you sure know how to make a mess of things!" Perry mocks Candace and enters his lair. Major Monogram tells Perry that he will be assigned to the Regurgitator, a new threat in the Quad-State Area, since Dr. Doofenshmirtz was downgraded to a minor threat. Major Monogram also tells Perry that he would also be assigned to a new family in the area as well. Meanwhile, in the morning, Phineas and Ferb talk to Candace about Perry, telling her that he is gone. Candace begins to feel guilty but does not tell them that she put him outside. Perry watches Phineas mourning his loss through the window, then flies off. Perry flies past Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, wearing a towel around his waist, reads a card attached to a gift basket, sent from the Agency to say that he has been downgraded to a minor threat. This hurts Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and he goes on his computer to research more about this "Regurgitator". Phineas and Ferb create a device to summon all of the platypuses in the Tri-State Area, so they will be able to find Perry. However, after they use it, they find out that there are many more platypuses then they thought. They try to figure out which one is Perry. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tracks the Regurgitator to a broken-down motel, but it really a disguise for his lair. There, Dr. Doofenshmirtz realizes that the Regurgitator has already trapped Perry. The Regurgitator offers Dr. Doofenshmirtz a job as an intern, and he accepts. The Regurgitator tells Dr. Doofenshmirtz that he plans to destroy Perry. This angers Heinz since Perry is his nemesis. Meanwhile, the boys have checked through all the platypuses in the Tri-State Area, and none of them are Perry. Phineas then has a new idea, remembering how much Perry likes music. Candace, after failing her search for Perry, confesses to a shadowed Phineas and Ferb in a window that she was the one who put Perry outside the house at 3:38 A.M. When the lights come on, it reveals Marty the Rabbit Boy and his Musical Blender. Marty tries to cheer Candace up by playing Gitchee Gitchee Goo on his blender but doesn't help. She then hears some music and goes to find out what's happening atop a building. Perry helps Dr. Doofenshmirtz realize that he wants to be the main villain, not some intern. He tells the Regurgitator that he has had enough, listing all the things he's done. Unfortunately, he's installed an activated self-destruct sequencer and an escape switch inside Perry's trap. Perry escapes and throws his water bowl to reverse the flow on the vacuum tube Doofenshmirtz entered by, causing the Regurgitator to be sucked through his lair's vacuum tube and fly all the way into the Agency's jail. Perry then escapes out of the lair, taking Dr. Doofenshmirtz with him. When Major Monogram tells Perry they have the Regurgitator in custody, they realize that they are both each other's nemesis again, causing Perry to drop Dr. Doofenshmirtz into a deserted plain. Candace arrives at the top of the building to find Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls, among their other friends, singing ''Come Home Perry''. Perry arrives, and they all hug him, except Candace, who just smiles and says "Welcome home." Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Clancy Brown as the Regurgitator *Jennifer Stone as the Woman with a pet beaver (uncredited) Songs *Come Home Perry Trivia *Candace encounters Marty the Rabbit Boy and his musical blender in a store for the second time. He tries to cheer her up by playing Gitchee Gitchee Goo on his musical blender. *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds a basket outside his door, he says, "Another Gift Basket?". He could be referring to the time when Perry brought him a gift basket for 'defecting to the good side' in "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford". *'' '' - The story is similar to Lassie's story. Also, the song "Come Home Perry" as a similar name of this story. *The bass line of "Come Home Perry" is based on Johann Pachelbel's Canon and Gigue for 3 violins and basso continuo. *The melody of Come Home, Perry sounds very similar to the Four Seasons' 1962 hit Sherry (Can You Come Out Tonight?), especially the chorus. Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes